The Ruby Diaries
by PikkaPower95
Summary: A tell all adventure straight from May's diary. Tag along as she embarks on her journey through hoenn. She documents all her ups and downs as struggles to find herself in the world.


**The Ruby diaries is set in the video game world of ruby/sapphire and it follows the female character May as she embarks through hoenn. It will be an easy and quick read. Individual entrees are given their own titles ( ex: T=title name) and indicate that they are different days. It follows chronological order of the game. Please feel free to leave suggestions or reviews. Your creative contributions are greatly appreciated. Thank you and read on. **

The Ruby Diaries

_Hello my name is May. I'm about 15 and my dream is to travel the world. My parents and I just moved to Littleroot town so I decided to start a new diary. These are my adventures._

T= An Introduction to Remember

The day we moved to Littleroot town I had to ride in the back of the moving truck. I really wished I could have road up front but you know how small those front seats can be. Once I got out I looked at our seemingly average two story home. Littleroot was a small place, the breeze blew by beautifully carrying fallen leaves with it. I completely disregarded the machoke moving our stuff, I just wanted to get up to my room. My dad bought me a clock , it looked pretty nice in my room. My room unfortunately was pretty plane nothing out of the ordinary. According to my mom, prof birch was a friend of my dad and he lived in town. She made me go introduce myself, I found myself dragging my feet across the grassy paths to his lab only to find out he was out. Great! His assistant sent me to his house which was apparently was next to mine the entire time. Why did mom fail to mention this? His wife seemed kind and mild mannered, she told me she had a son named Brendan. I went up to his room , which was pretty plain like mine. He seemed...kind. His dark hair and bold eyes were cold but not menacing. He even offered to catch me a pokemon, too bad he had to go out to do research to. Does this being out all the time thing run in the family?

I walked past the way out of town, slightly dazed from my meeting my neighbor when this little kid comes up to me. He starts screaming and shouting, my ears hurt! That snapped me out of my day dreams. It took a bit of work but I finally figured out what this kid wanted. so I ran out towards route 101, it leads to Oldale town. It's short, grassy and filled with trees but I could see clearly what was wrong. This old guy is being chased and attacked by a poochyena! That thing looked way vicious. Turns out this old guy is the professor I was supposed to meet, well it's an introduction i'll never forget. He told me to pick a pokeball from the bag he dropped while being chased. In case you didn't know, i'm not trainer material but I had no real choice. You should have seen this guy, he was clinging from a tree. I snatched one without thinking and this tiny torchic comes out. He starts shouting commands at me to give to torchic and suddenly i'm battling. I was so nervous but it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I mean I seen my dad battle a bunch of times. I start yelling at this torchic to use its scratch attack, it was actually kind of cute in a weird way. Eventually, the poochyena gives up and turns tail. I was still in shock that I had actually done that but suddenly the prof invites me back to his lab. I can only wonder where exactly Brendan went? I was kinda hoping to see him again.

Back at his lab the prof started to thank me for what I did. I pretended to be modest but I was actually pretty proud of myself. I'm not really into battling, my dad's a gym leader but me? Well i'm more of a book wormy artistic type. The best part of today though, Prof birch gives me that torchic I used to battle. I named him spot, because he can't seem to stay in one. Clever isn't it? does this make me a pokemon trainer? I mean a real trainer? Between me and you, I really just want to travel and see the world. I know battling is a big thing but it's just not my thing. Lots of kids my age want to be a pokemon trainer but only a few dedicated trainers go traveling and compete in the pokemon league. Spot is a pretty cool pokemon, you should see him run around. I never seen a pokemon with so much freakin energy. Prof Birch told me I should go out and talk to Brendan, he says he can help me learn how to be a trainer. Now, that's something I really wouldn't mind doing.

To be honest, I'm not sure what's going to happen from here. Having a pokemon is a big thing but maybe just maybe my mom and dad will let me travel now. I wanna see the world. I want to see it all, every little thing. I want to be free to explore. My dad has this crazy idea that i'll be a gym leader like him one day but I just don't think I'd be cut out for it. I can't wait to show my dad my pokemon! Well i'm off to bed , tomorrow i think i'll go talk to Brendan about being a trainer and stuff. Night!


End file.
